Metaphobe
by PyrgusFinn
Summary: An ex-orphan Alana is adopted and moved to paris, where she meets her best friend who happens to be a werewolf...
1. Introduction Alana

Ok. this is a new story that I personally think is my best work to this day. Please read and review. I enjoy the criticism i get. I realize that this is an original and not a copy of something previously written. It is just under this category because it involves werewolves. But, thanks for reading and please go and read my other work in progress, A Not So Sweet Sixteen. Hope you enjoy. Pyrgus :)

P.S. Please keep in mind that this is just an intro and that i wont continue if i dont get some feedback.

* * *

Introduction – Alana

_A raven-haired girl of twelve walks toward me. She calls out to me in French, but I don't understand her words. She sounds inquisitive; I later find out that she was asking me what I was doing out so late all alone. _

_Its dark except for the steadily rising full moon in the Paris night sky. She is screaming at me now, I believe she is starting to panic. She suddenly stops yelling at me and drops to her knees. She is moaning in pain and I hear bones crunching somewhere nearby. Then she screams three words I do understand._

_"Dieu vous garde!" or in English as I know them, God keep you. _

_Then she continues whimpering in a high-pitched almost animal squeal. I stop staring as I finish puzzling out the words I understood. I grasp their meaning and run. It's a foolish thing to do considering I'm already lost. I start to feel guilty for leaving the girl back there, thinking that her outburst was meant for her pain. All of a sudden all noise seems to stop. The girl is now gone, but in her place stands a giant wolf-like creature with black fur and emerald eyes. Now, I'm terrified and I forget about the girl and run. _

_The heavy padding of giant claw filled paws galloping after me is getting closer. I feel its breath on the back of my neck. Then, I experience an insurmountable amount of pain along my left leg. I fall down screaming. _

_The sound of those paws used to haunt me in the beginning. Sometimes they still do. That all happened two years ago to this day. Both the raven haired girl and the wolf creature is my best friend, Esmarelda Lafayette. That was how we met. I know, pretty bisare huh? _

_This is the story of how our now neverending friendship will begin. It all started in an American orphanage in South Carolina… _


	2. Chapter One The Family

_Chapter One- The Family_

I'm sitting on my bunk being miserable as usual when I hear the footsteps coming towards the older girls' room. That, in itself, is strange. Not me sitting on my bunk, but the footsteps. No one seeking a child comes to this side of the orphanage. They only ever want the little ones, never anyone over about eight. You see, at this side of the dormitory are the girls from age twelve to eighteen. I am thirteen. Most of us on this end of the hall have given up all traces of the hope that one day we would be adopted. The younger girls being the exception of course.

So when the door slowly swings in towards our hallway you could hear a pin drop. Really, Amy dropped her pin in amazement. You'd think she had never seen an adult before.

Two people, one man and one women, presumably a couple, entered our abode. Sister Ophelia walked in behind them, her usual smile plastered to her face. She introduced them as Mr. Mrs. Claiborne. She happily told us that they were searching for an older girl to take home with them. One of us would be leaving with parents today.

The adults mingled amongst us, being introduced by Sister O. I just stayed in my bunk reading, knowing perfectly well that if any of us would be getting adopted it would be Miranda. She is fourteen, pretty, smart and otherwise perfect. I cannot hide from the Claiburnes forever though. Eventually Sister Ophelia spots me all alone and brings them over to meet me.

"Alana dear, please say hello to the Claiburnes." Sister Ophelia gives me a hard look over Mr. Claiborne's shoulder.

So I reply in my most polite tone. "Nice to meet you Mr. Claiborne, Mrs. Claiborne." I pause, uncertain if I should be so rude as to ask them. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but why are you different?"

"Different?" Mrs. Claiborne's voice is surprisingly kind. She pushes a piece of jet black hair behind her ear and looks at me inquisitively.

"Alana! Do not be so rude. I am so sorry." The last statement is directed at the Claiburnes.

"Its okay. What do you mean different, Alana?"

"No one ever wants to adopt anyone over eight. Why are you different?" I stop. Mrs. Claiborne's face seemed to drop just a little, almost imperceptible amount.

"You have a strangeness about you as well." that statement is a surprise, even to myself.

My statements seem to hang in the almost tangible tension emanating from Sister Ophelia. She glares at me and ushers the couple towards a group of the other girls. She stays behind.

"How could you be so rude? I thought we had drilled better manners into your skull." With that she storms off after them.

I pick up my previously neglected book, still wondering what is so strange about this couple. I try to put my thoughts aside and continue reading.

We were all surprised at the end of the day when Miranda was not chosen to leave. Even more surprising was the fact that _I _was. The Claibornes said that they liked my inquisitiveness, but I can't help thinking that's not it.

I pack my few belongings and prepare to leave the orphanage for good. We are staying at a hotel for the rest of the week until the rest of our things have been shipped of to Paris. Did I yet mention that they were previously in the process of moving from the United States to Paris in order to be closer to Arthur's (Mr. Claiborne's first name) family.

I must say, this adventure is getting more exciting every minute that I know these people.


End file.
